Midnight Heart
by hismrs
Summary: Bella runs away from Jacob on the beach after he reveals something she wish he didnt. she runs straight into sam and meets her new sexy friends and maybe her new pack?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys I just wanted to try out a BellaXSam pairing. Hope you enjoy.**

Jacob and I were once again walking hand in hand down the beach.

"You know Bells, if you would let me, I could be anything you wanted me to be." Jacob offered.

Again.

We had been having this conversation for the past month now.

Sure Edward had been gone for the past six months and I was over him but I wasn't ready to open my heart again.

"Jake you know I love you and I'm sorry it's not the way you want it to be but that's the way it is." I sighed unhappily.

I hated seeing Jacob in pain, especially when I cause it.

I yanked my hand from Jacob's grasp and started trudging up the beach.

_Why couldn't he just let this go?_

Jacob easily caught up with me and stopped me from going any farther.

"Bells wait!" Jacob griped my upper arms roughly and spun me so that I was facing him.

I quickly blinked back the tears that were forming at the pain of being dumped in the woods brought.

Just because I was over him didn't mean it doesn't hurt that he would dump me in such a cold hearted manner. Stupid fucking leech.

Jacob's warm hand brought my face so that I was looking straight at him.

"Bella, I know what he did to you and I would never do that. Isabella Marie Swan I think I love you."

I was speechless, that is I was speechless until I saw the resolve form in his eyes.

"Jacob Ephraim Black don't you da-"

The rest of my sentence was cut off as Jacob pressed his lips to mine.

Not moving my lips I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed with all my might.

Why isn't he moving? Can he not see that I don't want to kiss him?

He finally released my mouth looking pleased with himself.

Furious and extremely upset I punched him, hard.

His arms let go of me in shock. I'm sure he didn't expect me to hit him.

I took off running down the beach, tears breaking free from the barrier I had tried so hard to keep.

The only problem with crying and running down a beach was that I couldn't see.

I smashed into something hard and collapsed to my knees and broke down sobbing, not caring if someone saw me.

"Bella come back! I didn't mean it I swear! I thought you wanted me to. Please you're scaring me come back!" the sound of Jacob's shouts made me sob harder.

Two warm arms snaked their way around my waist causing me to stop crying and freeze up.

I cleared my eyes of the obstructive tears and gasped.

This man's ebony eyes were the only thing in my view. Nothing mattered but this man in front of me.

Holy shit I know him! It's Sam, the guy who found me in the woods after that bloodsucker dumped me.

"Bella, it's me Sam, are you okay?"

His concern made me smile and suddenly I was feeling brave.

I leant in and quickly pressed my lips against his only blushing when I pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked.

"Don't be I liked it, that's the way imprinting goes." He smiled at me.

I heard two sharp intakes of breath and I looked behind Sam.

There were two tanned and muscular men with their mouths wide open.

They looked pretty funny.

"Hi, I'm Bella and apparently I'm Sam's imprint. Wait holy shit you guys are werewolves." I exclaimed jumping up.

The three guys tensed up and started shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, damn, I'm not going to tell your secret. I'm glad you think so highly of me." I snorted crossing my arms.

"How do you know? Oh I'm Paul by the way." The taller of the two asked.

"Jacob fucking Black." I spat immediately reminded why I was crying.

"And you're not scared? I'm Jared." The other one asked.

"Nope I ran with those fucking bloodsuckers didn't I?" I grinned at their shocked faces.

"Damn Sam I like her. But then again I liked her when I first met her in Jake's garage. Hey Bella bear do you remember me, it's Embry."

I squealed, at least one of my friends was in on the secret.

"Of course I do. How could I forget that day I met you." I laughed hugging him.

"If I remember correctly you were wearing some itty bitty jean shorts and a royal blue tank top. What happened to those shorts?"

I feigned being appalled at him being a pervert before laughing.

"I still have them, besides I might be wearing them a lot more if I will be seeing Sam more often." I winked over at him and grinned when he blushed.

"So does this mean we're together?" Sam asked hopefully.

I nodded grinning when he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"We are having a bonfire for all of the new imprints on Friday, can I take you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now can one of you pups tell me what time it is?" I smiled sweetly at the guys.

"Bells you are so demanding, but it is six twenty seven." Jared laughed.

"Whoops got to go. Charlie can't cook worth a shit so I have to go. Bye-bye hotties."

I laughed before making it halfway to Jacob's house.

"Hold on there hot stuff. There is no way in hell I am letting you walk alone. Some guy might steal you away." Sam boomed coming up behind me to grab my waist.

Sam slipped his warm hand in mine as we walked in silence.

Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway behind my truck.

I sighed and pulled Sam forward. Sam's hand was still wielded to mine as we walked into Jacob's living room where Charlie and Billy were gossiping like old women.

"Hey boys, what's up?" I asked pulling Sam over to the couch Charlie was sitting on.

"Where were you Bella, Jake was worried about you." Charlie scolded.

"I was with Paul, Jared, Sam, and Embry, my little puppies." I giggled.

Billy looked at me like I was crazy but I just gave him a smile.

"Chief Swan?" I heard Sam ask.

"Please Sam call me Charlie." Charlie interrupted.

"Charlie, would it be okay if I picked Bella up to take her to a bonfire tomorrow night?" Sam asked politely.

"Of course, just take care of my daughter Uley." Charlie laughed.


	2. surprise surprise

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**

I woke up relaxed and cold.

I looked up to see my window open. I rolled out of bed and squealed when my warm feet came in contact with the freezing cold floor.

I felt around for my slippers before attempting to stand up again.

"Ah much better." I sighed as I closed my window.

I stretched and took a huge breathe.

"What is that god awful smell?" I wondered out loud to no one in particular.

It smelled sickly sweet, like an old lady trying to cover up the old people smell with a teenager's perfume.

"Disgusting." I wrinkled my nose.

Fifteen minutes later I was downstairs in a pair of dark wash jeans with a red halter top.

"Bells hurry up and get your shoes on, I have to get to work." Charlie called from the counter.

"Okay, okay I'm hurrying." I grumbled running up the stairs and not tripping.

I flung open my closet door and saw my black peep toe pumps.

Those would go great with my outfit.

I squealed on the inside and thanked my lucky stars that I seemed to be getting less clumsy.

"Well you look nice today." Charlie commented as I hopped into the cruiser.

"Thank you, I guess I've gotten over my clumsiness because I literally ran down the stairs in these and didn't fall." I laughed.

"Have fun at the bonfire, Sam seems like a nice young man." Charlie yelled out the window as I walked towards my friends causing me to blush.

"Hey guys!" I chirped placing my lunch tray in between Angela and Jessica.

"So who's the guy?" Jessica asked wasting no time.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and a fuchsia tank top with fuchsia flats.

"Nice outfit Jessica, where did you get the shoes?" I asked hoping to distract her.

No dice, she was on a mission.

"Not until you tell me who the guy is. Oh I bet it's that senior in our gym class, Tom." She grinned.

"Ew no, his name is Sam!" I protested before slapping my hand over my mouth.

"So are you dating this Sam guy?" she was always looking for gossip.

But thankfully the bell for fifth period rang and I rushed out calling over my shoulder "Maybe. See yall."

I found my save haven in biology and somewhat in gym.

I hurried out of the gym blushing furiously.

While Coach Clapp ordered me and Mike to take down the badminton nets I some how managed to get myself and Mike tangled together on the floor in one.

Damn you Coach Clapp.

I heard the whispers before I got to the parking lot.

"_Who is he?" "He's hot." "Why is he here?" "Oh he has a motorcycle do you think he'll take me on a ride?" "I don't know but I would like to ride him."_

Well that was disgusting. I thought, that was until I saw who they were talking about.

Sam was leaning against a Ducati Streetfighter.

Damn I love this man.

"Bella!" Sam called out bringing attention to me.

"Sammy!" I squealed running towards him.

People were staring but they could mind their own fucking business.

His warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist as his lips crashed into mine.

It was heaven. My tongue glided over his silky lips wanting entrance.

I was quickly running out of breath as our tongues battled for dominance.

I pulled away, my need for air stronger then my desire.

"Hey Baby." He Whispered pulling me close.

"Bella, is this Sam?" I jumped slightly in his arms and turned around to smile at Jessica.

"Yep, I'll introduce you guys another time, we've got a bonfire to attend." I called out pushing Sam slightly towards his bike.

Sam hopped on quickly motioning me to get on behind him.

I did so gladly and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly before he sped out of the parking lot.

I enjoyed the way the wind felt as we sped down the road, thankfully avoiding Charlie or Deputy Mark.

I have to get my bike from Jacob.

As a result of Sam's erratic driving we made it to La Push in record time.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be clumsy?" Sam joked as we walked towards the bonfire.

"Hey I resent that! But me too, it's weird. I've been feeling weird lately, like I can hear and see better and I'm less clumsy and nothing is that cold anymore, unless you count my hardwood floor this morning."

I giggled gently shoving Sam's arm.

I immediately recognized the pack gathered around a green and blue flamed fire.

"Hey guys! Bella, I want you to meet someone." Jared yelled.

I laughed and ran towards them leaving Sam behind.

I noticed a petite girl curled into Jared's side. She was beautiful.

"This is Kim my imprint." He smiled lovingly and she blushed.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." She smiled shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled and jumped slightly when Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Jared, stop hogging Bella. Bells I want you to meet my imprint." Paul yelled loudly.

I turned to him and-oh my god!

I squealed and tackled his imprint to the ground laughing.

"Rachael! Oh my god I've missed you so fucking much!" I squealed laughing.

"I've missed you too Bellsy. You have no idea how sad I was when dad and Jake couldn't or wouldn't tell me anything about you." She kissed my cheek.

I pulled us up still clinging to my best friend ever.

"We always did over react." I sniffled.

"We are such girls." Rachael exclaimed.

"Let's get this thing rolling." I exclaimed pulling her down by her left hand.

It was like a chain; I pulled her left and she grabbed Paul's hand pulling him down oh and don't forget Sam I pulled him down too.

I enjoyed listening to the legends and laughed my ass off when they told the girls that they were real. I don't know how the hell they explained the imprinting thing.

"So when do I get to see you in wolf mode." I giggled.

"You actually want to see him in his wolf form and you aren't scared?" Paul exclaimed.

"I used to run with vampires remember?" I laughed pushing my sleeves up.

Ugh with all these hot guys and the fire it was getting kind of warm even for Washington.

"What's that?" Embry asked pointing to my right wrist.

I looked down and froze, it was the scar I received when James bit me.

"Um…nothing?" I said pushing my sleeves down. It sounded more like a question though.

"That is not nothing!" Sam said scathingly.

"It came from a filthy bloodsucker sinking his teeth into your skin! Don't you dare say that is nothing." Sam all but screamed.

The guys started to shake and I pulled their imprints closer to me hoping I could protect them if I needed to.

But the guys pulled their imprints close to them to calm themselves down.

"What happened Bella?" Billy asked seeing as the others were focused on not phasing.

"I was playing baseball with Jasper's family when three nomads caught my scent.

One was a tracker and when Edward protected me he made it the best game.

Try to get the human away from the vampires.

Long story short James bit me and Edward sucked the venom out." I sighed and looked around.

Then I felt a cold hand around my throat and found myself in the middle of our group.

"Ah, my sweet Isabella what a pleasure to see you again." The cold voice of Laurent sounded.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"You my dear. But I'll save you for later. I have some pups to deal with." He laughed letting go for a second.

A wave of heat rippled through my spine and I was consumed in flames.

My bones crunched and reformed and I landed on all fours.

Then suddenly I was looking down at Laurent growling.

It didn't take long before I had torn him into pieces and thrown him into the bonfire.

I turned to look at Sam and the world stopped. The only thing that mattered anymore was the glorious shocked god standing in front of me.

So this is what imprinting felt like.

I knew I had to phase back, and I needed answers.

Then I was standing in front of seven shocked people naked.

Sam quickly stripped his shirt and handed it to me.

"Who's my father?" I asked in a small voice


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel horrible about not being able to update. I failed math, didn't see that coming. Don't ya love sarcasm. If you haven't read Tilly Whitlock's I'll Be Good For You, you have to. It's a wonderful story.**

I saw Billy shift uncomfortably and I turned to him tears spilling from my eyes.

"James Ateara and Renee had a brief…affair after his wife left and took Quil. He was distraught and she was there to comfort him. Then she got pregnant and they thought it was Charlie's but now I see that you are his daughter.

Unfortunately, its only Quil and his, your Grandpa left now." Billy was uncomfortable.

"That's why it never felt right calling Charlie Dad. Ohmigod! I can't stay with Charlie knowing he's not my father, but where am I going to go." I was on full on freak out mode and I knew that my body was shaking.

"I know that it's really early and everything but you could move in with me, that is if you want." I could almost feel the embarrassment and nervousness radiating from his body.

"Really?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

He nodded.

"I would love to." I whispered, hugging him.

AT CHARLIE'S

Even though it felt weird I knocked on Charlie's door.

I had been living here for almost two years and just now I'm knocking.

I heard the shuffle of feet and groaning of springs as Charlie struggled to get up from his favorite chair.

"Bella? Why did you knock, you know you don't have to do that right, this is your house." Charlie said stepping out on the porch to join us.

"Not anymore Charlie, I'm moving in with Sam." I stated leaning into Sam.

"What if he leaves you like that Cullen kid did? Huh? I will not have my innocent young eighteen year old daughter move in with a twenty-two year old man! I forbid it!" Charlie yelled.

In the middle of his rant I smelled something foul, it was sickly sweet and it burned my nose.

"It's not your choice! I am a legal adult now and you can't forbid it because I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!"

I didn't mean to scream that and I was shaking violently, my body almost blurring.

"What?" a musical voice asked.

Growls started slipping through my teeth and the shaking became worse, even Sam started shaking.

"Back yard now!" Sam growled. I complied not wanting to put on a show for the watching neighbors. I only hoped that Charlie didn't follow us.

"What are you doing on our land mutt" Rosalie spat as soon as we were behind the house.

"You leeches left remember?" I growled.

"Why are you calling each other leech and mutt?" Charlie asked.

We ignored him and kept talking.

"Oh wonderful! Bella's on the wolf's side now!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"No she wouldn't get mixed up with something so foul." Emmett laughed.

That was it.

An animalistic growl ripped itself from my throat and I could feel my bones break and reform as my clothes shredded.

I was crouched between Sam and the leeches growling like crazy, teeth bared and all.

"Bella! As Alpha I command you to stop!" Sam yelled his Alpha timbre ringing through out his voice.

The growls stuck in my throat and my knees buckled underneath me causing me to fall to my stomach with the force of the command.

I looked over at my imprint to see him taking off his shirt off. I couldn't help it I had to.

I started to purr.

I loved the way his muscles bunched and rippled as he moved, I was so caught up in my observations I didn't notice when I started to pant.

_Whoa Bella has the hots for Mr. Alpha._

I heard Paul laugh in my head. I started to growl when he came out of the woods coughing his doggy laugh.

I pounced on him playfully pinning him to the ground.

_I give. I give. Sheesh can't even take a joke. You know I love you Bells. _

_Yeah right._ I scoffed stealing Sam's shirt and phasing in front of everyone not really caring.

Paul stood up still laughing, I placed my hand on his fuzzy forehead and pushed him into the woods annoyed.

"He is so fucking annoying." I grumbled.

I was glad when I saw Edward flinch at my casual use of the F-bomb as my crazy mother called it.

"Billy was right about the legends all along. I always thought him a crazy old man off his rocker." Charlie whispered bringing all attention to him.

"Yeah Uncle Billy always was smart." I stated proudly.

"Bella? What I said in the woods that day I didn't mean any of it. I still love you and we can still be together. I honestly don't mind your furry little problem, you don't even smell that much like a dog. Your fur is beautiful such a rich bronze color, please take me back." Edward begged flashing in front of me.

I started shaking again at his close proximity, my body vibrating again once he started placing kisses all over my face.

"Back the Fuck off my imprint you good for nothing blood sucker!" Sam yelled phasing on the spot lunging for Edward.

I threw Sam's shirt off of my body and phased, ramming into his side.

_Sam, baby calm down. It's you I love not Dickward. _I said nuzzling my muzzle into his neck.

_I know baby but this is what I was always worried about. You going back to him when they came back. _

Did he really think I'd ditch him?

_Stay here I'll go get you some pants besides did you forget the double imprint. Dumbass boys. _I laughed in my head before phasing back and pulling on Sam's shirt.

Ignoring Edward's stares, Emmett's wolf-whistle, Jasper's wave of lust, and even Carlisle's nervous gulp, I ran inside to find a pair of Charlie's sweatpants.

I quickly found a navy pair and put on some shorts that barely covered my ass and a green t-shirt that said little miss lucky.

As soon as I was outside, Sam phased.

I blushed as I took in his luscious body for the second time in thirty minutes, a record.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"Can I have the pants or are you not done staring yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel horrible about not being able to update. **

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW (**for Miss hp333)**

We were finally coming back to Forks. Everyone had been miserable, and then poor Jasper dealing with all our emotions.

We had all decided to go to see Bella and beg for her forgiveness, if she was the same girl I left behind we would be in her good graces in a second.

As we got there I could smell dog, and by my family's thoughts, they could too.

"What if he leaves you like that Cullen kid did? Huh" we heard Charlie yell. I flinched and saw who he was talking to.

It was Bella and a man who looked in his twenties, and smelled oddly of wet dog.

"I will not have my innocent young eighteen year old daughter move in with a twenty-two year old man! I forbid it!" Charlie yelled.

What? Bella's moving in with this man?

"It's not your choice! I am a legal adult now and you can't forbid it because I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!"

Bella screamed. She was shaking, badly. Almost like a seizure.

"What?" I asked.

Growls started slipping through her teeth and the shaking became worse, the man beside her started shaking also.

"Back yard now!" the man growled. Bella followed his command and it made me mad. Why was she taking his shit?

"What are you doing on our land mutt" Rosalie spat as soon as we were behind the house.

Oh right he's a werewolf

"You leeches left remember?" Bella growled.

She called us leeches wait! She growled?

"Why are you calling each other leech and mutt?" Charlie asked.

We ignored him and kept talking.

"Oh wonderful! Bella's on the wolf's side now!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"No she wouldn't get mixed up with something so foul." Emmett laughed.

She looked furious, Emmett really needs to learn when to shut his mouth.

I started to apologized for him but feral growls ripped from her teeth and then a sickening crunch sounded around us.

All of the sudden my beautiful Bella was growling at us as a beautiful bronzed furred wolf.

How in the hell is she a wolf, what the fuck is going on?

"Bella! As Alpha I command you to stop!" the man yelled his Alpha timbre ringing through out his voice.

The growls stuck in her throat and her knees buckled underneath her causing her to fall to her stomach with the force of the command.

She looked over at the man and when he started to take off his shirt a weird noise sounded from her chest. It was almost a purring noise.

She started to growl for no reason and when a coughing gray wolf emerged from the woods she pounced on him still growling.

She rolled her wolf eyes and moved to the man who was holding his shirt in his outstretched hand. She took it and the fur appeared to shoot back into her skin and she was standing there naked.

That was the most I've ever seen of her but I only got a flash before she threw the male's shirt on over her luscious body.

She pushed the still laughing wolf into the woods angrily.

"He is so fucking annoying." she grumbled.

I flinched, where did she pick up such a vocabulary?

"Billy was right about the legends all along. I always thought him a crazy old man off his rocker." Charlie whispered bringing all attention to him.

"Yeah Uncle Billy always was smart." Bella stated proudly.

What? Uncle Billy?

"Bella? What I said in the woods that day I didn't mean any of it. I still love you and we can still be together. I honestly don't mind your furry little problem, you don't even smell that much like a dog. Your fur is beautiful such a rich bronze color, please take me back." I begged flashing in front of her.

I had to tell her the truth even if it did get me killed.

She started shaking again when I peppered her face in loving kisses.

"Back the Fuck off my imprint you good for nothing blood sucker!" the man yelled phasing on the spot lunging for me.

Bella threw the man's shirt off of my body and phased, ramming into his side.

I stood with my family frozen in shock as she calmed the man down.

When she phased back again I couldn't help but stare. Jasper was projecting lust causing Emmett to wolf whistle and Carlisle to gulp nervously.

She disappeared for a minute before coming back fully dressed, or barely dressed, depends on how you look at it.

When she appeared from the house the midnight black wolf phased back into a naked man.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked snapping out of her trance.

"Can I have the pants or are you not done staring yet?"


End file.
